


Harvest Close Festival

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. Chapter 1

She pays attention, she always does. Most people who meet her don't expect her to— something about her trickster nature doesn't exactly guarantee people taking her seriously, but she doesn't mind. She sees things, catches glimpses and changes in everyone's demeanor, facial expressions. The way Caleb hesitates before he's about to say something that'll make people ask questions, the way Beau's eyes follow Yasha around the room even when she's talking with someone else. How Fjord seems almost afraid when he gets comfortable around people, like he's hiding something. His accent, she guesses, or whatever those dreams he's never been too keen to share details about. Maybe even the whole story about his tusks. Whatever it is, Jester doesn't care. She trusts him with her life, anyway, a life that he's saved twice already. Three, if she counts their meeting. He's never given her a reason not to trust him, not even the secrets he might keep, whatever goes on in his mind when he zones out as she stares. Whatever he's thinking when he's drinking or planning something with Beau and she catches him looking back at her every now and then. And besides, The Traveler would've warned her about him if there was something to worry about.

So when his face shifts after she refuses to go to the marketplace with everyone else for a second time, ever so slightly that no one else seems to take notice, Jester doesn't say a word. Keeps his secret, waits for the right moment, like she has before. It's the right thing to do, she knows, not to pressure Fjord into speaking about something he doesn't want to. Or anyone, for that matter, but mostly Fjord. They didn't ask each other about their pasts when they met, she never tried to tell the rest of the group about the story of how that happened either. Perhaps because it's irrelevant, as it was back then, or perhaps because he doesn't want to say. Either way, even though her thoughts and feelings are an open book, she doesn't say anything when he's involved. Instead she just shrugs and reassures them of her plans. 

She hasn't talked with The Traveler in a while, and having some time alone with him after almost dying would be nice. Besides, there's nothing for her to do in the market anyway. Her donuts are starting to run low, and it would be nice to get a new cloak for the festival like Beau suggested she might be getting, but Molly might get her some pastries, he's nice like that after all, and she can't waste money on clothes when there's potions she needs to restock with and save money for in the future, too. Yet another thing Molly's already promised he'd get for her, and it probably won't be as many as she feels like she needs, but it will be something. If only her mother knew of her new money-saving habits, she'd probably be pretty impressed. Maybe even proud. Or confused, even, she doesn't really know. If only she contacted her back, even if she couldn't send any kind of package back at her, she'd be able to let her know. Know what she feels, what she thinks. Truth is, Jester started getting worried about her mother the second her first package didn't arrive on time, but she'd decided to wait out a few more weeks before she panics completely. Keep it inside, there's enough things for everyone to worry about anyway. It's probably nothing, The Ruby Of The Sea is quite famous, she would've heard something if anything happened to her. Probably. And anyway, she's got to be worried. Maybe learning new songs, or finding a better way to contact her that doesn't require waiting for weeks for their letters to get to one another. Maybe she's practicing a cool spell, like the one Nott uses so often, or getting close to someone who can do that for her. There's a thousand things that could be happening, there's nothing to worry about. Nothing.

The Traveler seems to think the matter isn't worthy of her worry, either, so that puts her at ease. He might not be serious, but as many tricks he likes to play on her she doesn't think this would be one of them. Worst case scenario, he doesn't know what happened to her mother either and he's only trying to ease her mind. He might even go look for her, now that she knows how Jester feels, help her mother contact her faster.

An hour later, maybe two, after her talk with The Traveler is over and he disappears again in the room, Jester's laying down on her bed with her copy of Tusk Love in her hands. Head hanging upside down as she reads through her favorite parts of the story for what she thinks it's the fourth time already when Beau opens the door of their bedroom, Fjord following suit.

"Again?!"

"Only the good parts," Jester replies, shifting in her bed to sit up, eyes still glued to the pages in her book as she hears her friends mumble to each other. Their next mission, probably, or whatever trouble might come with the festival. As much as she'd like to think nothing will happen, it seems highly unlikely in this town. They'll tell her if it's important, so she doesn't listen for the moment, too focused on the longest description of Oskar's physique in the book. The very first introduction, the one that makes her both melt inside and wonder how can one single person write so many words about one man. He has to be real, whoever wrote this really knew this half-orc. She's sure of it. Wouldn't it be funny if they ran into him? Everyone would be so confused, Fjord especially. 

"Just do it already, who cares— Fjord got you a present!" Beauregard's voice switches from almost a whisper to a much louder tone, making Jester's eyebrows meet as she puts her beloved book down to a side and glances up at them, confused. "We actually... all of us, we got you a present, because you didn't come and we thought..."

"You literally paid for it, man. It's your thing."

"You said it was a good idea, Nott also said—" The woman's free hand lifts up to stop him, and Jester's purple eyes switch between them amused. She's funny, funnier than she gives herself credit for. And him? Oh he likes her, she just knows it, even if The Traveler says he's not so sure about it. Probably teasing her, honestly. And, okay, maybe she does read a little bit too much into some things; like back in the boat, or the few things he saved her. Maybe he doesn't like her like that, but it doesn't mean that whatever dynamic they've got isn't fun. He probably thinks it's funny too, probably, or he would've pushed her away already.

"Molly wanted to give you money for it, and what did you do? Ignore him. Great idea, honestly? Bruise his ego a bit, I'm a fan. But it's still your present, so just give it to her and get it over with," her muscular arms fold stubbornly across her chest, eyebrows raising as Fjord stares back at her. Or is it a glare? Maybe it's a glare. Jester's too confused as to why this is even a discussion to bother finding out. Her mother got presents from men all the time, there was nothing wrong with it. She wasn't having sex with all of them, not that she remembers. Sometimes men just liked the company. And besides, it's not like she'd think he's trying to buy his way into her bed or anything.

"So..." Jester stretches out the word musically, hands lacing behind her back as she stands between the two of them to analyze their mannerisms. Try to understand what she isn't getting, pay attention. Beau frowns for a long moment and then shakes her head, seemingly confused, until something seems to click in her mind and she looks down at her. Whatever it was, it's over now.

"Right! I'm... Molly's waiting for me downstairs, he wanted to, uh... show me his tattoos. I mean, Yasha's tattoos. He was going to show me Yasha's tattoos. Actually it was probably both of them? Honestly I don't know, I wasn't listening, you know how he is." She smiles to herself, gives Fjord a last strange look and leaves closing the door behind her.

Under other circumstances, that look would've been enough for Jester to question her further or follow her downstairs. But this is Yasha she's talking about, of course Beau is having trouble connecting her thoughts into a full sentence. It wouldn't be the first time. Her mouth opens to speak as she looks back at Fjord, a joke ready at the tip of her tongue when instead the so-called present those two had been arguing about is almost shoved right in front of her eyes. "For me?" Jester teases him with a playful smile instead, opening it with the same speed Nott drowns down a plate of chicken and gasping when she sees the yellow dress. Perfect for the festival and its colors. Molly must've picked it, he knows these things better than anyone else.

"Oh my god Fjord, I love it! You didn't have to, we could've used the money for something else. We should've, technically." A sense of guilt washes over her for a second, memories of the two times she's been knocked down in their last fight. She should've seen those hits coming, should've cured herself before it was too late, should've moved away from the danger. Should've, should've, should've... she's never going to forget about it. And she's not sure if it's for better or worse that it was her instead of someone else in the party. Had one of her teammates fallen because she'd failed to help them out or because they had run out of healing potions? Jester would never forgive herself. Maybe it was better that it was her, at least it meant she was doing the right thing.

"It's okay, I had money. I won that bet with The Gentleman, remember?"

He shrugs, eyes glancing somewhere in the room even though she's not sure why. It's just a present, he had extra money, and it's nice that they've thought of her to buy her something like this. There's nothing to feel awkward about. She wouldn't blame him for spending his own money on a dress instead of potions, that's mostly her job. "Well... in that case, thank you."

"Actually," he takes what it seems like the deepest of breaths in, she thinks, before letting it out with the rest of his words, "it's kind of a thank you present. For what you said the other day about..." He doesn't finish the sentence, but he doesn't have to. Because she knows things, after all, she pays more attention than people think. His accent slips slightly, maybe because they're alone and he's comfortable, or maybe because of the subject at hand. Their talk clearly meant more to him than he allowed himself to admit that day anyway. "Figured, y'know, you like dresses. And Beau was getting a new thing for the festival for herself, so— besides she did say it was a good idea, and Nott suggested the dress, so it's kind of a present from all of us, too."

"Kind of, sure," she smirks, eyebrows high, The Traveler's laugh soft right behind her. Thankfully he can't listen, or he might freak out a little bit. Fjord chuckles back at her expression, eyes rolling amused before they connect with hers, and for a moment they remain quiet. Her smile more genuine, her features softer, the air thicker. Even The Traveler's presence seems to have disappeared for the first time since they've talked earlier.

"Okay!" Jester breaks the silence, a bit louder than she'd originally intended to, "I'm gonna try it on now." She kicks off her boots with a nod, unsure of what else to do but to get changed, and begins undressing. An almost panicked "Geez, Jester!" sound coming from Fjord's mouth as he turns around that immediately sets her off into a fit of giggles.

"What?! It's not like you haven't seen me naked before Fjord!"

"Still," he shakes his head, his entire body turned around as he stares at the door while she keeps laughing. Making people uncomfortable is kind of her thing, anyway, and even though it's gotten her into trouble before, she knows there's nothing to worry with him. He's the only one in the group who seems to get it, to get her. Molly laughs along her jokes, Nott follows her crazy ideas, and Beau listens to whatever comes out of her mouth even when she's not thinking. But none of them seem to fully understand her, nor her mind, the way Fjord does. He's The Traveler's favorite, she knows. He hasn't told her that just yet, but she knows he is. Just like she knows other things. Like how she knows it'll take Yasha and Beau at least a near death moment for them to realize that they can't stare at each other waiting for something to happen. Not like she wants either of them to get hurt that way.

"Ta-da!" She exclaims, arms opening like she's closing a show in Molly and Yasha's circus as he turns on his boots to look at her. Fjord smiles and nods in response, throwing a wink her way as he usually does before he speaks up. Ah, Oskar. There he is. It's unfair sometimes how he does that. Perhaps she shouldn't have bought the book to begin with, no matter how much she loves it now.

"Looks great, darlin'."

Jester's excited smile grows wider, twirling once, twice, three times— just to see her new flowy dress in full effect— until she gets dizzy and grabs onto his arm. If he'd really picked the dress, whether it was with Nott's help or not, he did a great job with it. "I like that," she confesses between giggles as she tries to get clear-headed one more time, "the darlin' thing, I like it." Her accent changes slightly to imitate his. She's gotten damn good about those, hasn't she? Just by being around him.

"Good," she sees him blush instantly, and before he can say anything else her hands hold tighter onto his arm and pull him out of the room, pleased with the reaction she's gotten out of him. The Traveler's presence still gone for now, and if she was trying to read a little bit too much into things again, she'd probably think he's trying to give them time alone. But she's not. Or she's trying not to. They're having fun, and he bought her a beautiful dress, that's all that matters at the moment.

"Come on, we're gonna miss the festival. I bet there's gonna be orange pastries to match with the banners colors!" Jester gasps, excited. They're bound to come in contact with some kind of trouble one way or another, but the longer they go to the event, the more they'll be able to get the best of it. "Ohh, maybe pumpkin. And Lemon. And Chocolate, definitely chocolate."


	2. Chapter 2

He pays attention, he has to. Not only as a sailor he's learned of all the things he needs to watch out for, but as a part of the team he's in now, or even as a child— attention to detail has always been important. It keeps them all alive, it helped him find a solution to all the jokes and laughs. It doesn't hurt either to be good with detail when he has to lie, put one of her masks up and find a new voice. It's always been about survival with him, about being able to read people and think his next move with enough time. Most people, after all, are pretty easy to get once you get used to it. Caleb's constant secrecy lead to some kind of distrust, the kind that he was proven right to have later when he tried to steal that scroll and almost compromise their whole mission. Yasha's quiet demeanor made her vaguely threatening, not her height or her strength, and the moment she asked him if he had killed any of his childhood bullies only confirmed those thoughts. Even Molly, extravagant and loud as he is, held a secret behind that smile. One that wasn't nearly as bad as Fjord had expected, more complicated if anything, but a secret nonetheless. And then, there was Jester. Jester, who is honest to a fault. Jester, who only lies or hides things when she's playing a prank on someone. Jester, who despite being as open as a book about her life and her intentions, about her past, he can't quite seem to read.

She's the smartest of them all, in his opinion, but also incredibly naïve at times. She can hide herself behind a perfect disguise with her magic and even mimic accents a lot easier than other people he's met, and yet she gets herself into trouble almost on accident. He's never sure with Jester, whether she's trying to joke around or if she's completely serious, but he knows better not to question her instincts. She flirts with almost every person in her way, and then some.

"Ready," Yasha lets out after Beauregard opens the door of his and Molly's room, her voice soft as ever, something somewhat contradictory given her built.

"Caleb and Nott are downstairs, Jester said she's not coming. Something about needing time alone with The Traveler or something," Beau shrugs.

"That's a pity, we'll have to get her some pastries on our way back." For someone who claims not to know a thing about anything, Molly certainly seems to understand Jester the most. Not that Fjord would ever question it, everyone in the group seems to think otherwise. And maybe they're right. But he just doesn't see it.

"Are you sure?" Molly asks as they all drop by her room one last time before leaving, waving her off and only accepting half of her coins as he promises to get her the potions she asks for and wishes her good luck with The Traveler. Fjord looks at her for a moment, sure that there's something else behind her words, before swallowing his words and simply nodding on his way out. He catches the way she pauses before giving her money away, how her eyes glance towards her battered up dress for just a second before she insists that healing potions is all she needs. And that's when he decides.

Not that she needs a dress, he's sure that new spell she's learned can probably help her mend a few of the scratches in her clothes the same way she fixed the magic book they found. That and some cleaning, and it'll look right as new. But this is Jester. She's not used to having to save up money. Her mother should've sent her that package by now, but something seems to have stopped her. He tries not to let her worry. If the infamous Ruby Of The Sea wants to send her daughter something, she will, and if she doesn't... well, he'll probably try to have a word with her if he ever meets her. He's not sure what he'd say, but she should feel bad for getting her hopes up only to crush them for whatever reason she has. It's most likely that she's busy anyway, but he wants to be ready. Just in case Jester needs him there.

"Do you think we should get her something?" Fjord asks as they walk past a fancier shop than the one Beau has gotten her clothing from since they've been in town, a yellow dress similar to Jester's displayed on the window catching his attention immediately. "I mean, she's missed in all the shopping, and people dress nice for the festival, right?"

Beau stops right next to him, shoulders raising and falling in a nonchalant shrug as her lips curl up in a small smile. "Sure."

"She'll like that dress," Nott's voice appears almost out of nowhere behind them, and she pushes her way through their legs to press her face against the glass of the display, "Jester, right? She'll like it. It looks like hers." She nods, pushing his legs towards the door, "Go, go."

Maybe he shouldn't have asked it out loud. Maybe he should've just waited until they were all distracted doing something else and sneaked out back into the shop, do the transaction himself. It would've been a lot less awkward, and he wouldn't have to watch Beau smiling back at him like she knows something he doesn't.

"I'll chip in, she probably needs an incentive after the last few fights." It's Molly who interrupts them now, digging through his coat pockets to hand him a few coins that he immediately rejects with a shake of his head. Definitely should've come alone. "It's fine, I don't need— I can get this, don't worry. Thanks." Fjord mutters out before closing the shop's door behind him.

He appreciates the help, of course, but they don't really get it, and he doesn't expect them to. Despite not being entirely sure he understands her, despite finding himself somewhere between amused and frustrated by her, Jester is his best friend. And after what she'd said to him yesterday about his tusks, well... he feels like he needs to give her something, like the support she'd given him. Even if it's something material. A thank you gift loses its meaning a bit if it comes from the entire group. On the other hand, he doesn't want her to get any ideas. She's probably joking anyway. Whether or not she thinks he's handsome, there's no way all the flirting is serious. Not when she's constantly pulling pranks on everyone, not when she's making innuendos non-stop. He's even seen her flirt with Caleb before, maybe even Molly or Yasha sometimes, but better safe than sorry. If she is serious, he can't let her be. Jester is way too nice to be dragged down into the bottom of the ocean by someone like him. It's happened before, he won't make that mistake twice. Especially not when he has a terrifying voice in his dreams choking him on saltwater and blood. He's bound to end up dead one way or another, he's afraid, and he wouldn't want her to suffer because of it.

But she's not serious anyway. She can't be. "You really got Jester a dress, huh? But I'm the one who's too forward," Beau laughs, slapping his chest as they walk upstairs.

"What? No. We got her a dress. Remember? You and Nott helped pick it and all."

"You're going to give it to her, dude. You bought her a dress. Get over it."

"We're going to. That's why you're coming with me."

"That's why?! I was just coming to watch—" she stops as she opens the door, Jester's copy of Tusk Love in her hands once again making Beau's eyes roll. "Again?!"

"Only the good parts," she sits up, and he frowns. Wonders for a second if there is a reason why she's so obsessed with this book beyond being a good story. If the reason she keeps calling him by the protagonist's name is anything but the amusement she gets out of messing with him. The same way she gets joy out of switching up the salt and pepper shakers in every inn they visit, or out of scattering the books in the wrong section of every shop they walk into. Probably not. He would've known if she meant something else by it, no matter how hard it is for him to understand her motives sometimes. He might get confused, but he's not oblivious. No way.

Just as he's about to speak, Fjord catches Beau pointing her head in Jester's direction, eyebrows raising as he shakes his head. "Just do it already, who cares— Fjord got you a present!" She practically screams, and he really wants to tell her to shut up, but it wouldn't be polite to do so.

"We actually..." he clarifies, fixing his accent with a cough and nodding, "all of us, we got you a present, because you didn't come and we thought..." It's better that way, anyway. It's less complicated, it requires less explanations. Especially in front of Beau.

"You literally paid for it, man. It's your thing."

"You said it was a good idea, Nott also said—" her left hand raises to stop him, eyes rolling. Well, maybe, he shouldn't have bought a damn thing to begin with. Had he known a dress would be causing such a conflict he would've waited for the next mission they had. Maybe give Jester one of the pieces of jewelry they find, or his part of the payment. Something less... big. Something that doesn't seem to obvious.

"Molly wanted to give you money for it, and what did you do? Ignore him. Great idea, honestly? Bruise his ego a bit, I'm a fan. But it's still your present, so just give it to her and get it over with." Beau crosses her arms and he glares back at her.

Then again, Jester did help him yesterday. And he did want to thank her for it. And he was sure she'd love a dress. It was the scandal surrounding it that was starting to stress him out. If only she'd get the hint and let him be, maybe they wouldn't be standing there like two idiots, glaring at each other like children trying to argue over who gets to ride their horse first. "So..." He hears Jester's playful voice and nods slowly back at Beau, who almost five full minutes after seems to understand and babbles her way out of the room with the least believable lie he could possibly think of. Molly, of all people. She was going to find Molly, while they're both sober. Sure.

Shaking his head, Fjord pushes aside the monk's ridiculous idea of an excuse and instead places the package of the dress right in front of Jester, unsure of what he should say exactly after the scene he just caused. One wrong word, and he might just make the whole thing uncomfortable between the two of them too.

Thankfully, she doesn't say a word and immediately gets it, seems like a thing she does. Understanding just might be her best trait, after her ability to make people laugh even in the worst circumstances and before her confidence. And after opening the package, he hears an almost too loud gasp as she takes the dress between her hands and grins. "Oh my god Fjord, I love it!" He smiles. Not really sure if he's relieved that she doesn't hate the dress, or that she's not assuming something that isn't. It's just a thank you present. It's just dress and they're friends. And she deserves better anyway, although he tries his best not to think too much about that.

"You didn't have to, we could've used the money for something else. We should've, technically."

"It's okay, I had money. I won that bet with The Gentleman, remember?" He shrugs and looks away, almost missing her as she speaks, too busy wondering if he should just tell her what it means and follow Beau's advice to get it over with. "Actually... it's kind of a thank you present. For what you said the other day about..." Fjord doesn't finish the sentence, but he knows he doesn't have to. Jester gets it, doesn't she? It's one of her many best traits. "Figured, y'know, you like dresses. And Beau was getting a new thing for the festival for herself, so—" In a completely different shop. A much cheaper one. But she doesn't need to know that. "Besides, she did say it was a good idea, and Nott suggested the dress, so it's kind of a present from all of us, too."

"Kind of, sure," Jester's suggestive tone is back, dressed up with a smirk on her lips and a spark in her eyes. And even though he was worried of what she might think earlier, he doesn't really care now, all he can do is chuckle back at her and roll his eyes for a moment before he looks down into her bright purple eyes. A pause, two. His stomach tightens and his mouth dries as the room falls into silence.

Three, four. Should he...?

"Okay! I'm gonna try it now," she enthusiastically nods, kicking out her boots and pulling him back to reality. They're friends, best friends, and she's joking anyway. She always is. Before he can keep convincing himself, Jester's dress drops into the floor and he panics, turning away immediately as he feels his entire face heat up. "Geez, Jester!" He covers his eyes with one hand, for good measure, and shakes his head as he hears her giggle behind him.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before Fjord!" Okay, maybe she doesn't get it. Not always. And that's why she's so hard to read. "Still," he insists, his head still shaking. Deep breaths coming in and out to make sure he won't give himself away when he has to look at her again. Sure, she gets a kick out of making him blush, but there's a difference between seeing her naked in a bath where everyone's naked, and seeing her naked in her room where they're both alone.

An almost musical "Ta-da!" is the sign he needs to turn back around and find her with the yellow dress on, hands up in the air like she's just performed an entire dance routine while he wasn't looking. Fjord smiles in approval, winking her way as he's gotten used to. "Looks great, darlin'," he nods as he watches her grin and twirl excited. Yeah. The dress was a good idea. It was definitely worth the outrageous reactions of almost everyone in the group.

"I like that," she tells him through laughter as she tries to find balance against his arm. There's probably such thing as too much excitement, and this is probably it, but it's better than seeing her falling down limp into the floor not once but twice in the span of a couple of hours. The most terrifying hours the entire group had to go through, if he's honest. "The darlin' thing, I like it." Jester insists, her accent mimicking his and the way she's looking at him bringing back the heat in his cheeks. So much for trying to hide it.

"Good," Fjord replies. And he's not sure if he's made it their thing already and he's happy she noticed, or if he's about to start now, but she doesn't give him time to think about it. Her hands hold tighter onto his arm and she pushes her way out of the room with him following suit.

"Come on, we're going to miss the festival. I bet there's gonna be orange pastries to match with the banners colors!" she gasps and he chuckles, knowing he's going to have to deal with Beau's I-Know-Something-You-Don't look later on at some point. "Ohhh, maybe pumpkin. And Lemon. And chocolate, definitely chocolate."

Fuck it, it was worth it.


End file.
